OC Facebook
by TakeitOff123
Summary: This would what my OC's Facebook pages would probably be like...full of...something that I can't even have words to describe it


**Facebook | Friend Requests (27) | Messages (12) | Notifications (160) | Home | Profile | Account**

"Holy fuck I have a lot of notifications, probably most of it's from fans," Haylie commented as she clicked on the notifications button and saw that 80 of the notifications were from her friends and family and the rest were from fans, "huh, at least I got some right," Haylie commented

**||||||| Haylie Trudel  
||||||| **_Edit Profile_

Welcome | **News Feed | **Messages | Events | Friends | Photos

_**.**_

Games/Applications  
Status Shuffle  
Quizazz  
Mindjolt Games  
Bumper Sticker  
Social Interview

_**.**_

Friends Online  
Sydney Copeland  
Sabrina Biedka  
Josh Trudel  
Mike Mizanin  
Eve Torres  
Melina Pérez  
Michelle McCool  
Krista Dumas  
John Hennigan  
Taylor Rocco  
Bryan Danielson  
Bryan Stone  
Alyssa Walker

Nicole Cardona  
Janelle Hardy  
Sasha Pérez  
Chana Mizanin  
Emma Mizanin  
Talia Kiley

_**.**_

**NEWS FEED**

**Haylie Trudel: **(8)Whoa is Me I'm so whoa see me decked out from my head to my toe whoa is me I'm so whoa everywhere I go I'm a one man show (; (8)

Sydney Copeland,  Sabrina Biedka,  Taylor Rocco **and** 25 **others like this**

…**Taylor Rocco **WHOA IS ME BY DOWN WITH WEBSTER BBY ! ;D  
**…Haylie Trudel **Yepperz ;)  
**…Taylor Rocco **I missez u bby girl :'( *virtual hug*  
**…Haylie Trudel **I missez u 2 :'( *virtual hugs back*

_**.**_

**Sabrina Biedka ****– ****Mike Mizanin **What's wrong with Haylie winning the WWE Championship 'gain?  
**Mike Mizanin ****– ****Sabrina Biedka **Well, she won it off of me that's one major wrong factor in all of this  
**Sabrina Biedka ****– ****Mike Mizanin **Want me 2 come 2 wherever u r and beat some sense into u ? :D  
**Mike Mizanin ****– ****Sabrina Biedka **No :P  
**Sabrina Biedka ****– ****Mike Mizanin **Then shut ur mouth Mizanin :D

_**.**_

**Sydney Copeland **You know you have no life when ur stuck on your laptop watching a whole season of Jersey Shore xD && HaylieTrudel you know you (L) the show ;)

_Krista Dumas, __Nicole Cardona _**and **_35 _**others like this**

…**Haylie Trudel **SYDNEY ! No I don't love Jersey Shore  
**…Sydney Copeland **Yes u do sweetie ;)  
**…Haylie Trudel **Whatevz d:p  
**…Sydney Copeland **The fuck is d:p ?  
**…Haylie Trudel **A person wearing a hat sticking his tongue out d:p

_**.**_

**Alyssa Walker **Yeah ! :D

"_Do you wish that Haylie Trudel was related to you?"  
__~Social Interview_

_**.**_

**Haylie Trudel **took the "What's your Personality" quiz and got "Random"

Josh Trudel **likes this**

…**Haylie Trudel **Of course you'll like it Josh  
**…Josh Trudel **Hey, it's true sis ;)

_**.**_

**Sabrina Biedka,**and **Josh Trudel **were tagged in **Haylie Trudel's Photo Album**"Faith Trudel"

*Picture of Sabrina in the hospital bed holding Faith in her arms three hours after giving birth to her, and Josh holding the bunny ears to his wife*

…**Sabrina Biedka **JOSH! WHY DO YOU PULL THE BUNNY EARS ON ME ! :(  
**…Josh Trudel **Srry bby :(, the opportunity was given 2 me :P  
**…Haylie Trudel **Josh, I can't believe you would do that 2 ur own wife.  
**…Josh Trudel **Great, my sister and my wife are ganging up on me :(  
**…Sabrina Biedka **LOL!  
**…Haylie Trudel **ROTLF! :D

_**.**_

**Haylie Trudel **is married to **Bryan Danielson**

Sabrina Biedka, Taylor Rocco, Krista Dumas **and **89 **people like this**

…**Josh Trudel: **WHOA! When the fuck did THIS happen? I thought u 2 were still dating?  
**…Bryan Danielson **We're still dating Josh, we're just Facebook married.  
**…Haylie Trudel **^^DUH!  
**…Josh Trudel **Shut up Haylie ;)  
**….Haylie Trudel **Nope, how bout u Joshy brother ? ;)  
**…Taylor Rocco **Awwwheee :D…u 2 r so fucking adorable 2gether, it's not even funny ! I hope u 2 get ACTUALLY married :) (L)  
**…Haylie Trudel **&& what if we're not ?  
**…Taylor Rocco **I'll be a fan of Mike + Alex  
**…Haylie Trudel ** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! :'(  
**…Taylor Rocco **LMFAO ! :D

_**.**_

**Bryan Danielson **is married to **Haylie Trudel**

Sabrina Biedka, Taylor Rocco, Krista Dumas **and **89 **people like this**

_**.**_

**Emma Mizanin **(8) Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got (8) ;)

Haylie Trudel, Chana Mizanin, Eve Torres **and **29 **people like this**


End file.
